1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to optical detectors and more particularly to a device that operates to detect fluid leaks and to detect the position or movement of a body within a fluid control device such as a pump or valve.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The present invention incorporates an optical fluid leak detection device and an optical position detection device within a single detector. Although it is primarily designed for use with fluid pumps as a means to optically detect both the movement of the internal pumping mechanism and to detect fluid leaks within the pump, the device has application in many types of pumps, valves and in devices which interact with fluids. An optical fluid leak detector that is generally similar to the optical leak detector portion of the present invention is disclosed in prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,901,751 and 5,062,770 and copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/366,729 and 07/393,142, all assigned to the assignee of the present application.
No prior art is known to the inventors which combines an optical leak sensor with an optical position detector in a single probe device, whereby the operating status of a pump (or other device) may be determined. The preferred embodiment of the present invention comprises an improved device for assuring the purity and quality of liquids that pass through fluid handling devices, such as pumps and valves. It therefore provides for a cleaner environment with regard to the purity of fluids, such as water and blood plasma which must be protected from contamination due to leaking pumps and valves during processing.